A Horse and Her Wizard
by Zenyetta
Summary: While in the woods gathering plants, roots and berries for Gaius, Merlin comes across a beautiful horse.  It is very tame and friendly, and so taken with Merlin it follows him home.  But this horse is not what it seems.


**A Horse and Her Wizard**

In the woods outside of the castle and town of Camelot, Merlin searched for various plants, roots and berries to aid Gaius in his preparations of medicines. It was a pleasant fall morning; the air was crisp, but not too cold. Dead, dried leaves crunched under his boots as he walked and his basket was nearly half full of the vegetation he sought. In the distance he thought he heard the sound of hoof beats. Merlin stood quietly and listened. They appeared to be coming closer towards him, hurrying. Merlin wished he'd brought a sword to defend himself. At least he could look fearless before he resorted to using magic to defend himself.

As the hoof sounds neared, Merlin backed away, ending up against a thick tree. Out of the forest came a rider-less horse. It was the most beautiful animal he'd ever seen, short of a unicorn. The horse was all black, sleek and powerful, about fifteen hands tall with soulfully beautiful brown eyes. It had a long flowing mane and tail, and feathered legs. It pulled up short as it saw him, but did not run away; it just stood and stared at him.

"Nice horse," said a nervous Merlin. "Nice horse. I won't hurt you. Please don't hurt me."

The horse bobbed it's head up and down, seemingly in agreement. Then it walked up to him. A surprised Merlin slowly reached out and stroked its long face. The horse seemed to like it.

"You are a magnificent animal, milady, worthy of a king," Merlin said as he appraised the horse, seeing it to be a mare. "You obviously belong to someone, you're too well groomed to be on your own, but there're no farms around here. So, where have you come from?"

Merlin could find not mark on the horse to indicate ownership and she didn't seem wild. "You'd better get back to where you belong," Merlin told her. He'd heard that horses would often found their way back to their stables. "I've still got gathering to do."

Merlin walked away to a patch of mushrooms. There were edible ones that were good in soups and on meat, and there were the medicinal ones that were used in remedies. He gathered them, then saw berries that were good for pies and for flavoring some of Gaius' more unpleasant yet effective potions. He turned to go to another bush and bumped into the mare's head.

"Still here, milady? I appreciate the company, but I don't want to be accused of stealing you. Horse theft is a capital crime and I like my head right were it is."

The horse just stared at him with its lovely brown eyes.

"Please go. GO! Shoo! Adieu! Leave!" The horse made no move to leave Merlin, so he thought if he just ignored the animal, the mare would eventually get bored and go home. Merlin continued his gathering of plants, roots and berries, while paying no heed to the horse.

"Well, I'm done," he said to the mare. "It's been nice meeting you, milady. I wish you well," Merlin said with a bow, and turned to leave her. He walked several yards then looked back to see if he was followed. The mare was still standing where he left her. Merlin smiled and went on his way.

In the courtyard of the castle, Gaius was talking with Prince Arthur. "My lord, Gaius," Merlin greeted as he walked up to them. "I've got all the items you wanted, Gaius," he said.

"That's good, Merlin," Gaius replied, "But I don't remember asking for a horse."

"Oh no," Merlin said as he turned around. There was the black mare walking up to him.

"What a beautiful horse," said Arthur. "Where did you find her?"

"I didn't find her, she found me," Merlin replied. "She came up to me in the forest while I was gathering plants for Gaius. She followed me all over the place. I thought I left her in the forest."

"So, she just followed you home, is that it?" Arthur asked, looking the horse over.

"Yes, my lord. I didn't steal her, I swear I didn't," Merlin insisted.

"I believe you, Merlin," said Arthur. "This obviously isn't a farm animal. She's never pulled a cart or plow in her life. I'd say she was a knight's destrier."

"A very careless knight, I'd say," Gaius remarked. "What shall you do with her, my lord?"

"First, I need to see how well trained she is," said Arthur. "Then, if no knight claims her within a month, I'll keep her myself. Merlin, go to the stables and get my tack." Merlin gave his basket to Gaius, trotted off to the sable and returned with Arthur's bridle, blanket and saddle. The mare was amiable enough to allow the prince to put on the tack and climb into the saddle.

"Okay, that was simple," said the prince. "Now, let's see how she moves." Arthur gently nudged the horse in the sides with his heels, but she didn't move. He nudged her more firmly and jiggled the reins. Nothing. Then he nudged, jiggled and spoke sternly to her. That got a reaction. The horse sat down. Merlin did his best not to laugh, but failed.

"What's wrong with this stupid horse?" Arthur exclaimed as he got off. The horse stood up. "Well, Merlin, if you think this is so funny, you get on the her."

Merlin mounted the saddle and gently nudged the horse. Obediently, the mare walked forward. It moved forward, backward, and cantered about the courtyard in a circle. The knights who happened to be in the courtyard watched the horse with great appreciation. Then, to everyone's surprise, the mare went into several dressage moves without the least bit of urging from Merlin. Finally, the horse stopped in front of the prince and Merlin got off.

"That was amazing, Merlin," Arthur remarked. "What did you do to get her to do that?"

"I did nothing, my lord. She did it on her own," Merlin replied. "I think she likes me."

"Don't be silly, Merlin, horses don't have feelings," Arthur said. "I'm going to try her again." Arthur climbed into the saddle and the horse immediately sat down. No amount of urging from the prince got the horse to move. Aggravated, Arthur dismounted and the mare stood up again. Arthur called over three knights who were in the courtyard watching. When each of them got in the saddle, the horse sat down and wouldn't move, but when Merlin mounted, the horse was quite obedient.

"Well, Merlin, it seems no one can ride her but you. _So,_ if no one claims her, it looks like you've got yourself a horse," Arthur told his servant. "Take good care of her, because she's an exceptional animal, worthy of a king. You can board her in my stable, but be sure to keep her away from my stallion for now. When you muck out my horses, you can take care of her at the same time."

"Thank you, sire. That is most generous of you," Merlin said. Yes, it meant more work for him, but this he wouldn't mind.

"Think nothing of it," Arthur replied. "A horse like that deserves the best."

Merlin rode the mare to the prince's stable. He made sure that Arthur's stallion and three geldings were at one end of the stable, before he put his mare at the opposite end. After mucking and grooming Arthur's horses, he groomed the mare.

"I've suppose I'll have to find a name for you, milady," Merlin said as he brushed her down. "Let's see, I like Isabeau, Edith, and Agnes. I could name you after my mother, Hunith, or my friend Gwen or the king's ward Morgana. I'll think of something. And I'll have to find some tack for you. There you go, milady, all brushed, watered and fed. I'll see you tomorrow."

Merlin spent the rest of the day doing chores for Arthur and running errands for Gaius. And as usual, he was beat by the end of the day. Merlin was sound asleep almost as soon as he got into bed.

Merlin woke the next morning when the rising sun shown through his window and onto his face. He opened and closed his eyes as he rolled over. He must still be asleep, because he was dreaming there was a horse in him room.

"_THERE'S A HORSE IN MY ROOM!"_ his brain screamed as he bolted up in bed. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked in a loud whisper. Gaius was still asleep in the main room. "And how the hell did you get in?"

"I opened the door," the horse said. Merlin stared at it dumbfounded.

"Did you say something?" Merlin asked cautiously, in case he was mistaken and just losing his mind.

"Yes. I said I opened the door," the horse replied.

"Okay, you can talk. So, you're more than just a horse," Merlin stated. After occasionally consulting a talking dragon, this didn't seem nearly as weird.

"Yes. I'm a Púca. My name is Brigita. I am your Púca."

"Why?" It seemed like a reasonable question to ask.

"Because I like you," the Púca replied. "You called me 'milady'. I liked that."

"But why are you here, in my room?" Merlin asked.

"Those other horses in the stable were really annoying," Brigita said. " _'Hello, you lovely mare, what's your name?'_ and _'How would you like to do a little dressage with me?'_ and worst of all, _'Hi there Pretty, are these geldings boring you? Why don't you come talk to me, I'm a stallion.'_ Ugh! I would rather be with you."

"You can understand other horses?" Merlin asked.

"Of course, silly, I'm a horse," Brigita replied.

"Makes sense," Merlin said. But you can't stay here, there's barely enough room for me."

Suddenly, the horse's brown eyes glowed a luminescent gold and it was gone. A black goat took its place. "Is this better?" Brigita asked.

"Not really," Merlin replied. "Goats aren't kept indoors either." Then the goat was replaced by a large black dog. It was as tall as an Irish Wolfhound, but looked like a Mastiff.

"That's better," said Merlin. "At least people won't be startled to see a dog about the place, even one as big as you."

Then the Púca morphed into a horse again. "I got past the guards as a dog. Alright, I will be a horse when I'm alone with you, but I'll be a dog if we are with company," Brigita said.

"Why can't you just stay a dog?"

"Because I like being a horse," Brigita said.

"But you'll foul my room," Merlin moaned.

"No I won't," Brigita said indignantly. "I do have some self-control you know."

"Alright, no need to get huffy, I believe you," Merlin said.

"Good," said Brigita. "I knew I was right to choose you. You're magic."

"What?" Merlin was caught off guard.

"You are a magician, a wizard, a mage, a sorcerer, a warlock. I can feel your power."

"Oh great, the horse knows," sighed Merlin. "Well, don't tell anybody."

"I won't," Brigita assured him. "I only talk to people I like."

"Just make sure King Uther or Prince Arthur aren't among your likeable people."

"They aren't."

"Merlin, who are you talking to?" Gaius said from the other side of the door. In his fascination with the Púca, Merlin didn't hear his mentor moving about in the main room. Gaius entered Merlin's room and came face to backside with the mare.

"Merlin, why is there a horse in your room?" Gaius asked calmly as he moved around the animal to confront his charge.

"Er, she wanted to be near me?" Merlin ventured. "Her name is Brigita."

"Pleased to meet you, Brigita," Gaius said sarcastically.

"Likewise, I'm sure," Brigita replied. Gaius stared at the horse slack jawed. He never expected to receive an answer.

"Merlin, what have you done?" Gaius asked.

"I haven't done anything," Merlin protested.

"No, he hasn't," said Brigita to the amazed physician. "So, don't pick on him."

"Brigita is a Púca," Merlin explained.

"A Púca? I've heard of these creatures," said Gaius. "They're shape shifters."

"I know, she showed me," said Merlin "She must like you, Gaius, because Brigita said she'd only talk to people she liked."

"Gaius knows magic," the mare said. "Merlin is magic. I'm going to like being here."

"Not if you're caught out," said Gaius. "The king would have you destroyed in a heartbeat."

"I will not be caught. You and Merlin hold my secret as I hold yours," the mare replied. "We will be careful together."

"That's fine with me, but you cannot stay here, Brigita," said Gaius. "You have to go back to the stable where horses belong."

Brigita shifted into her dog form. "Can I stay here now?" she asked.

"No, you can't," said Gaius. "You were seen as a horse and put into the stable as a horse, Brigita. If you go missing as a horse, but a new dog is seen roaming the castle, someone may become suspicious."

"He's right, you know," said Merlin. "Arthur may be a prat, but he's not stupid."

"Alright, I'll go back to the stable," Brigita sighed. "But those horses had better leave me alone." Before leaving, the dog licked Gaius' hand.

Merlin walked through the halls of Camelot with the huge mastiff padding along beside him. Some people plastered themselves against the walls as they passed; everyone stared. And as fate would have it, someone Merlin hoped not to run into called his name.

"Merlin," called Prince Arthur. Merlin stopped and turned around. His master was walking toward him, but looking at the dog. "So, I see what I heard was true," Arthur said.

_"That was fast," _Merlin thought, but asked. "What have you heard, my lord?"

"I heard that my servant had a giant dog with him," Arthur replied. "And they weren't kidding. Where did the bitch come from?"

"I don't know, my lord," Merlin answered. He hoped the prince wouldn't get too inquisitive.

"First a horse, now a dog. Merlin, I hope you're not starting a collection of animals."

"No, my lord. I was going to take her to the stables," Merlin explained. "She'll be company for my horse."

"If you say so, but don't dawdle. My room needs cleaning," said Arthur and went on his way.

Merlin breathed a sigh of relief. "That was close," he told the dog. "Let's get to the stables."

In the stables, Merlin secured the horse Brigita at her end of the stables and put down some fresh hay and two carrots for her to munch. "I'll be back later to muck you out," he said. "Have a pleasant breakfast, milady."

Merlin spent the morning cleaning Arthur's room, taking Arthur's clothes to the laundry, polishing Arthur's armor and preparing Arthur's lunch. When he went to muck out Arthur's stables in the late afternoon, he found Brigita standing quietly at her end and the four males huddled together at their end.

"What's wrong with them?" he asked the mare.

"They were getting on my nerves again, so I changed into a goblin and told them if they didn't leave me be, I'd hobble them so badly the prince would be forced to destroy them," Brigita explained.

"I'd say it worked," Merlin commented as he began shoveling horse dung. Afterwards, he had no trouble brushing Brigita, but the males refused to move out of their corner so Merlin could tend to them.

"Brigita, I think you scared them too much. They're afraid to move," Merlin said.

"Oh, come now boys," Brigita said to the males. "As long as you behave yourselves, I will have no complaint. So, come out of the corner and let Merlin groom you." All Merlin heard were a series of neighs and whinnies.

The stallion and three geldings tentatively moved out of the corner and gave Merlin space to brush them, but they refused to turn their backs to the mare. "Thank you, milady," Merlin said.

His stable chores done, Merlin went back to his room for a quick wash, then to Arthur's room. The prince was not there, so Merlin tidied up a bit. Presently, Arthur did appear with a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Merlin asked.

"A small contingent of Horsa's men, about thirty, has been seen on our side of the border," Arthur explained. "They're probably probing our defenses, testing our strength. They've attacked one border town and killed several villagers. I ride out tomorrow to stop them."

"Your horses are ready, my lord," Merlin told him. "Your armor is polished and you sword is sharpened."

"Good. I leave in the morning," Arthur said.

"I'm coming with you," Merlin said. Arthur looked at him and saw the determination on his face.

"Very well, Merlin," Arthur said. "I can see there's no putting you off. If I'll leave you behind, you'll only follow later."

"You know me too well, my lord," Merlin smiled.

The next morning, after Merlin saw that Arthur was washed, fed, and dressed, he went to the sables to ready the horses. The males were still at their end of the stable but they looked far more relaxed.

"Well, they look better this morning," Merlin said to Brigita.

"They've finally gotten it through their skulls that if they just leave me be, they'll be fine," the Púca said. "Are we going somewhere today?"

"Yes. Arthur and his knights are going to confront a band of Horsa's men who've been raiding some of our villages," Merlin explained. "We're going too."

"Excellent. It'll be nice to be out and about for a while," Brigita said excitedly. "I'll tell the boys."

After a collection of whinnies and neighs, the stallion came up to Merlin. "He's ready to go," Brigita said. "And so am I."

Merlin saddled the stallion, then Brigita using some of Arthur's old tack. Afterwards, he went back to his room to prepare himself for the mission. Forty knights and their horses stood ready in the courtyard. Arthur was rather surprised to see his personal servant waiting for him dressed in a hauberk with a sword belted at his waist.

"Merlin, is that my old hauberk?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, my lord. I didn't think you'd mind," Merlin replied.

"And the sword?"

"I got it from the armory," said Merlin.

"Well, I suppose you have every right to defend yourself, but you look ridiculous," Arthur said. Merlin just smiled. "Alright, everyone, mount up," the prince ordered. The group rode out of Camelot with Merlin leading the two pack horses.

Since they had to travel quickly, Arthur brought no foot soldiers. The first day garnered no results as they headed towards the border with Horsa's kingdom. They camped for the night and hoped to find the enemy in the morning.

Arthur made a circuit of the perimeter guards that were set up, assuring himself that everything was in order. Presently, he came upon the picket of horses where he found his servant brushing the mare.

"Don't worry, milady, we'll find those brigands tomorrow then we'll show 'em what for, won't we?" Merlin was saying to Brigita. "We'll send them scurrying back to Horsa in fear and terror."

"Merlin, are you talking to your horse?" Arthur inquired.

Caught in the act, Merlin jumped. "Yes, my lord, don't you?"

"No, Merlin I don't," Arthur replied. "Will you be consulting her on the price of wheat or the weather?"

"I was just reassuring her, my lord."

"Reassuring her or yourself?" Arthur asked.

"A little bit of both, I suppose," Merlin replied.

"You'll be alright," Arthur said as he clapped Merlin on the shoulder. "We all will."

The following day was more promising to finding the raiders. Arthur and his men encountered a group of fifteen refugees on the road. They informed him that Horsa's men had raided their village of Epiphany and the residents fled in terror. This happened almost two days ago and the band appeared to be heading east. Arthur thanked them and told them they would find refuge at Camelot. He gave the leader a ring to show as proof that he'd sent them.

"Let's see, what's east of Epiphany?" asked as he consulted his knights.

"Three villages, my lord," said Sir Leon. "There's Oxburh, Shaleton, and Coalkirk."

"Shaleton is closest to Epiphany, am I right?" Arthur asked.

"Quite right, my lord, Leon replied.

"We'll head there first," the prince decided. And off they went.

As they neared the village, they finally encountered the raiding party. "Merlin, stay out of this," Arthur ordered his servant. "Protect the pack horses."

Arthur and his knights threw off their cloaks and charged the enemy through the trees and along the road. The thirty raiding knights also charged forward. The two groups met in a clash of horse and steel. Merlin dismounted and secured the pack horses to a tree, then he drew his sword and prepared to meet any foe coming his way. Merlin kept his eye on Arthur for the most part, but once or twice he was able to quietly use his magic to aid a Camelot knight by making an enemy horse rear up and throw its rider, or cause an enemy sword to break.

Merlin was so preoccupied with this that he didn't notice the knight on foot coming up behind him with a crossbow. But Brigita saw him. With what was known as a _capriole_, Brigita jumped up off the ground and kicked out with her hind legs. The unsuspecting man was hit in the chest and sent flying. He smacked against a tree and died as he hit the ground. Merlin sheathed his sword and retrieved the man's crossbow.

Arthur was holding his own against two knights. He dispatched one of them with cut across the throat. As he went down the other fight stepped more forward. Arthur backed up a bit in preparation to fights and tripped backward over a tree root. He hit his helmeted head on a rock and lay stunned. The enemy knight saw his chance and rushed forward for the kill. As he raised his sword a crossbow bolt struck him in the side. Merlin was no crossbow expert, but whispering an appropriate spell as you fired helped.

Now another enemy knight saw a dazed Arthur on the ground and went after him. Merlin was frantic. He'd only had the one bolt and now the crossbow was useless. He drew his sword and started to run to his prince's aid when a large black shape leapt over Arthur and knocked the attacker down with its massive jaws clamped around his neck. Unnoticed by Merlin, Brigita had changed into dog form and circled around the fray. She easily crushed the man's throat, then stood by a slowly recovering Arthur. When Arthur's head cleared, he found himself being guarded by a huge, snarling, hackle-raised, mastiff. Then he saw the dead foe with his throat torn.

"I don't know where you came from, girl," he said to the dog, "But I thank you for your aid. There'll be a good sized piece of meat for you when we get back."

Arthur picked up his sword and rejoined the fighting. The enemy were finally subdued. Of the thirty, eleven were taken alive and uninjured. Seven had severe wounds and it was doubtful if they would make it back to Camelot alive. Eight were dead and the remaining four had serious, but survivable injuries. Stretchers were constructed using tree limbs and the cloaks of the enemy knights who were made to carry their own back to Camelot for judgment. Of the forty Camelot knights, three had been killed and nine were wounded, but would survive. The rest were unharmed.

Arthur and his knights returned triumphantly to Camelot with Merlin leading the pack horses. The trials were held immediately, the judgments came quickly, and the executions were done swiftly. The three dead Camelot knights were returned to their families for burial. Then, in the Great Hall rewards were given to the knights consisting of coin, land and armor.

"Sire," Sir Leon said addressing his king. "There is one here who deserves special reward."

"Which knight is he?" asked Uther.

"Not a knight, sire. I speak of Merlin," Leon answered. Suddenly, Merlin's face acquired a startled look. Later generations would call it "deer in the headlights."

"Merlin, step forward," called Geoffrey of Monmouth, the king's herald, librarian and archivist. Gaius had to push Merlin forward. He walked slowly to stand before his king.

"For what reason does this boy deserve special recognition?" Uther asked.

"Sire, with my own eyes, I saw him take down an attacker and I saw him save the prince's life twice," Leon said. Even Arthur looked startled now.

"How was this done?" Uther inquired.

"First, as a foe was sneaking up behind him, he made his horse jump up in the air and kick with her back legs sending him flying," said Leon. "Then, when Arthur was momentarily down, I saw Merlin fire a crossbow that hit a foe that was about to dispatch your son. And lastly, while the prince was still down, I saw his dog kill an attacker then stand guard until the prince could fight again."

"Not such an idiot after all," Uther remarked. "Sir Leon is right, you should be rewarded for what you've done in my son's service." Suddenly, there was a commotion at the rear of the Great Hall and the audience parted as a great black dog padded forward to stand at Merlin's side.

"This is the dog, I take it," said Uther.

"Yes, Father, that is the dog that protected me," Arthur replied.

"Very well. Merlin for the saving of the prince's life, I bestow on you the following," Uther said. "I order a hauberk and sword to be given you from the armory. For your dog, I give her the freedom of Camelot. She will be allowed to be fed in the kitchens and sleep by the kitchen hearth. I also order a saddle and bridle be made for your horse."

The court was dismissed and Arthur went over to Merlin.

"It looks like you're going to be taking training with my knights," Arthur said.

Merlin blenched. "Me, sir? Why?" Merlin asked.

"Well, I'm certainly not going to continue to allow you to look ridiculous with a sword. It's embarrassing," Arthur replied.

"But, when will I have time, my lord?" said Merlin.

"I'll employ a lad to take care of my horses and yours, and someone to do my laundry. That should ease your burdens and give you time to train," Arthur told him.

"Thank you, my lord," Merlin smiled, although he doubted having Arthur beating on him daily in training exercises would be better than mucking out the horses.

Merlin walked back to the stables with Brigita the dog. When the coast was clear, she shape shifted into Brigita the horse.

"It looks like you're going to have to stay a horse," Merlin said. "If you were discovered missing while you were off being a dog, there would be a kingdom-wide search for you."

"That's alright. I said I like being a horse," Brigita told him.

"Fine," Merlin smiled as he patted her neck. "I like you being a horse, too. Well, I have to go attend to the prince. I'm destined to help him fulfill his destiny."

"I will help you, Merlin. I will help you fulfill your destiny and his," Brigita said.

"Why?"

"Because I like being your Púca," she replied. "We are going to have such adventures together."

**THE END**


End file.
